1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding rail assembly mounting technology, and more particularly to an automatic full-open type sliding box for use in a furniture for enabling a sliding box to be fully and automatically opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding track assemblies are widely used with sliding boxes in storage cabinets for storing things. These sliding track assemblies commonly use slidably coupled rails to support a sliding box in a cabinet for enabling the sliding box to be moved in and out of the cabinet, and elastic means for automatically pushing the sliding box out of the cabinet after having been released from the constrain. However, the functioning of the elastic means can simply push the sliding box out of the cabinet, it cannot push the sliding box to the full open position.